


学步车

by LinLinZi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinLinZi/pseuds/LinLinZi
Summary: 他俩今晚一起睡的。





	学步车

永近英良一向体贴且善解人意，但很多东西也只有金木知道，比如对方其实是有一些小小的、隐晦的占有欲——当然只对金木研来说。

现下他的表现就不显那么绅士。永近刚刚洗完澡出来，头发上还带着水汽，身体温热。金木被他按在墙上，有些头晕，身体发热。永近的体温现下比他低一些，他不自觉的就往对方那边凑，齿舌交缠，把彼此的距离拉得更近，永近身体的温凉刺激得他身体发颤。永近一只手揽住他的腰，另一只搁在他后脑，怕他磕在墙上不舒服。金木双手抱住永近的脑袋，渴望加深这个吻。

他们边接吻边往床那边挪动，等双双滚到床上的时候才略略分开了些。银丝随着双唇的分离拉扯断裂，落在下方的金木嘴角。昏暗灯光下莹莹闪着暗光，有点像蜜糖。永近于是遵守本能垂下头去，用舌头舔掉那小块糖渍，又侧过头轻轻咬了下金木的耳朵，就像一个恶作剧。

金木已经被撩拨得不行，呼吸渐渐急促起来。他稍稍曲着腿，两人的性器相互摩擦着，一阵阵快感让他有些头皮发麻，却又本能的渴求着更多。

英用的是那瓶柠檬味的香波。他在恍惚间想，很好闻。于是金木费力的撑起腰，一只手撑在床上，另一只抱住对方的脑袋，把头埋在对方发丝间。永近埋在他胸前，正在用牙齿轻轻的磨蹭他的乳头，舌头裹挟着润热的唾液，他几乎叫出来，又咬着牙忍住了。吻落到胸腹，金木倒下去抬手半遮着眼，他此时已经没什么多余的精力去控制自己，情热至此的呻吟从他口中溢出。

永近暂时停下来去亲吻他的眼角，卷走他生理性的泪水之余空出一只手去翻床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂。现下他也顾不得许多，抽屉被整个拉出砸在地板上，那响动让金木迷蒙的脑袋清醒了些，他看着永近拧开润滑剂，撑起身子：“……不用。”

永近愣了下，还是没停下动作。

金木几乎带了哭腔：“……我现在……就想要……”

“……不行。”永近在这方面几乎是执拗的，他安抚的吻着金木的眼角，另一只手破开金木的甬道，声音也带上了一些喘息：“……再等一下。”

进入的时候金木终于毫不控制地呻吟出声。永近凑上来和他接吻，他热诚的回应，在交缠的水声中，永近一下一下冲撞着对方，熟练地碾过金木的敏感带，温热的肉壁包裹着他的性器，金木大约已经在先前漫长的求而不得里消磨了神智，肠壁一下下收缩，刺激着、渴求着彼此更多。

他们几乎是同时达到高潮，最后那刻金木的阴茎贴着永近的小腹释放出来，永近紧随其后，抽插两下后将性器从肉壁中拔出，射在了穴口周围。金木此时嗓音嘶哑，就想一个渴水的人那样张着嘴 慢慢地呼吸着。永近在他旁边躺下，他俩刚刚经历一场性事，此时都疲劳得不行。最后还是金木先贴过去抱住了永近的脑袋，永近也乖顺地任他抱着，连贴在金木脖颈间，顺手伸手给自己和金木盖上了被子——刚才被他俩踢到床下了。

金木亲了亲永近的发顶，一下一下地抚摸着对方的头发，脸还是有些红：“下次在里面也行的。”

“不行。”永近说得斩钉截铁，声音却有些迷蒙和模糊，金木知道他要睡着了，于是无声的笑了笑，轻声说：“我爱你。”

永近没有回答，他呼吸平稳安宁，一下一下打在金木的脖颈间和锁骨上。金木抱着他，突然也觉得疲劳和困倦翻卷上来，他抱着永近的手紧了紧，又亲亲对方的耳廓，弯着嘴角又重复了一遍，然后也闭上眼睛沉沉入睡了。

“我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 别问，问就是想开车。


End file.
